


In Which There Is Crying

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Kevin is held beneath the table to keep Crowley's cock warm





	In Which There Is Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 29: **Omorashi** | **dacryphilia** | overstimulation
> 
> I had to look up both of these terms so here let me save you the search history embarrassment:
> 
>  **Omorashi** : Japanese word meaning "to wet oneself". A paraphilia involving urinating on oneself but also arousal brought on by having a full bladder, by causing someone to develop a full bladder, or by witnessing someone with a full bladder "relieve" themselves.
> 
>  **Dacryphilia** : sexual arousal by your partner's tears
> 
> So yeah don't read on if that squicks you.
> 
> Thanks to interstitial and TFWBT for giving me this idea!

“Sir, the hounds are restless again.”

“We need more damned in sub level five oh nine.”

“What should we do about the demoness, Sir?”

Crowley massaged his temples as the complaints continued to arrive. Running hell was so _tiresome._ He signed a few work orders, took a few shots of whiskey, and vaporised some of his more frustrating underlings. Then vaporised a few more, just to make himself feel better.

Under the table, Kevin choked quietly, and that made Crowley feel a little better, too.

He motioned one of the remaining underlings forward, and started a plan for how to address the shortage of water-torture specialists. This was followed by more paperwork, and then a lengthy meeting regarding a new method of soul-gathering.

Finally, the milling people thinned and cleared out entirely, and Crowley had some peace and quiet.

He leaned back far enough to see under the table, and smiled down at Kevin, who was hunched uncomfortably between his legs.

“And how goes my stubborn little prophet?” he asked. He released the tension on Kevin’s leash, allowing the kid to lean back, coughing and spluttering as Crowley’s cock slipped out of his mouth. There were tear tracks down his cheeks and when Crowley released his wrists he reached up to scrub at them. They did something to Crowley’s insides and he couldn’t wait to make more of them.

“I’ll never lead you to the tablet,” Kevin told him, his voice flat and hoarse. The defiance had long since fled, but not the stubborn refusal.

“You’ll come around.” Crowley used his toe to poke at Kevin’s stomach. “You’ll need to see to your pitiful human needs soon enough, and something tells me you won’t want to do that in public.” He poked Kevin again, and sure enough Kevin winced at the pressure in his bladder. Crowley had been drinking heavily all day and, well, Kevin’s mouth made such a warm and cosy place to relieve himself. He thumbed idly at Kevin’s tear-stained cheeks, and neither of them missed the jerk of his cock.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but the shadows in the east wing require your attention…”

An underling stood hesitantly at the door, holding a pile of papers. Crowley rolled his eyes but gestured the demon forward. He yanked Kevin’s leash until the prophet was back in position, with Crowley’s demon cock down his throat. Then he poured himself another whiskey and turned his attention to whatever inane mishap was currently occurring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit October 2018: this fic has so many hits and i can't figure out why. If you've made it this far please tell me how you found me. Was it the rare pair? Watersports tag? (Hint: if you tell me then you're more likely to get more of The Thing)


End file.
